Eins Past
by ILuvMyDog
Summary: A mysterious package...........The picture was splattered with blood.......The Truth of Ein........The pretty girl.......
1. Its For Ein?

Eins past  
Ein barked happy to see Jet home. Jet quickly patted him on the head and then walked over to Spike.  
  
"I just got a package," he said.  
  
"Who's It for?  
  
"That's the problem, its for Ein!"  
  
"Open it!!!"  
  
"Well.. Don't you think its weird for a dog to get mail?  
  
They both looked at Ein. Ein rubbed his face and then walked over to his empty bowl of food.  
  
"Oh Well, just open it!" said Spike  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Jet opened the box slowly not wanting to know what was inside. He started to lift up the lid but all of a sudden Faye ran in snatched the box out of his hands and ran to the couch with her prize.  
  
"Whose this for?" she asked.  
  
"Ein!" they both yelled.  
  
"Ya right" she snickered.  
  
She lifted the cover. Inside there was a 5 million wulon check addressed to Ein, and a dog bone. There was also a small picture of a pretty girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
There was dark red blood splattered on the picture. 


	2. Memories

"Wow!!!" lets spend this mula!" screamed Faye.  
  
"Doesn't this girl look familiar?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah, what's with the blood?" Asked Jet.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Spike looked very carefully at the picture. He was sure he had seen the girl before. Jet was puzzled about the blood.  
  
"For Ein?" Really?" said Faye.  
  
She turned over the package. Sure enough it was addressed to Ein.  
  
All eyes stared at Ein, as he slowly walked up to the picture. The battered picture of the girl stared defiantly at all of them. Ein trotted over to it. He nosed it then walked over to Faye.  
  
Memories- the girl jumped for joy at the sight of the small pupy. They embraced, friends at first sight. They would never be apart. The girl wrote the check. She put it in the mail. She looked at the sky. The thunder started to roll the fire came down. The people were screaming. She rushed to her dog. The tiny face looked scared. She held him tight as the flames swept of them.  
  
What was she thinking? What where these memories? thought Faye.  
  
Ein picked up the picture with his teeth. He walked to Faye and dropped it in her lap.  
  
"Face it Faye, she looks like you" muttered Jet.  
  
"The girl in the picture? No way!" yelled Faye.  
  
But deep down in her heart, she had memories of something....something she could not reach 


	3. Kiko

(hint) Do not read this unless you have seen Episode 15# called "My Funny Valentine" and because it will not make sence. If you want to anyway that's fine too!  
  
Faye wrapped the towel around herself as she walked to her room. She dressed and plopped herself down on her bed. There was a bark. Ein yowled, not only had Faye sat on him but that was a nice place to sit. He loved her all the same. Faye looked at the Corgi's soft fur. They embraced friends at first sight. They would never be apart.  
  
A while ago Jet got a package in the mail to Faye. Inside was a tape. The tape showed Faye and her friends in the year 2000. It is now sometime much later. Faye would have been dead except for one thing. Faye's body had been found after some accident and it was preserved. She had to pay the bill for being keped preserved so she ran away, which is why she has a Bounty on her head.  
  
"Look what I found," said Jet smiling.  
  
Faye looked in the box. Tucked in the wrapping paper there was a slip of paper. On the paper it said in small letters-  
  
I love you Kiko. I wonder if you are still alive. I sent this in the mail hoping you would get it. I think it funny to send a dog this much money but from the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to give all this money I found in the hole. Faye Valenitine,  
  
"Me? Whose Kiko?" Faye looked confused.  
  
Jet smiled. He pointed to Ein. Faye looked at the tiny face. She smiled. They would never be apart. 


	4. News Chapter

Hi, these are some cool lines that will be appearing in my next chapter;  
  
She pulled back the door to find a pair of cold and unpromising eyes staring back at her.  
  
Ein slowly walked away, attracted by the familiar whiff of Celia.  
  
I know that's not much but I wanted to make another useless chapter! I am planning to write lots lots more, because, I don't know about you but I love my story.  
  
One more thing- special thanks to Sarie, Alee, Priestess Morgane, Kentai, and Jin The Godking. I hope you guy will come back and read more! Pleze review if you like my story!  
  
Ducky (my nickname) (don't even ask!) 


End file.
